


Schwarz Cuddle Snippets

by jmtorres



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Bondage, Challenge Response, M/M, Snippets, Telepathy, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>helleboredoll threw down the glove of fic challenge in IM this evening, saying, "Write me Schu/Brad cuddle fic. I need cuddles. Or GH AU Schu/Nagi cuddle fic. OR.... mwhahaha... I dare you... to write plausible GH AU Brad/Aya cuddle fic. C'mon. Just try and figure out a way to get those two to cuddle *G*"</p><p>Warnings for death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarz Cuddle Snippets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helleboredoll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helleboredoll).
  * Inspired by [Glass Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/80219) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



Nagi came out of the bedroom doing up the last button on the sleeve of the faux school uniform Schuldig had given him. "How do I look?" he asked nervously.

Schuldig's eyes lit up. "Gorgeous," he purred. He came at Nagi, and Nagi, in a moment of utter mindless terror, lost control of his personal shield, which, unthinkably, lapsed. Schuldig wrapped around him like a squid.

Nagi screamed.

\---

_Blowjobs_, thought Crawford, pointedly. _Sucking on cock, big and hard and all tied down so you can't get away from me..._

"Who'd want to get away?" Schuldig said happily as Crawford clicked the last handcuff closed.

Now that this prey was trapped, spread-eagle on the bed, Crawford dropped the pretenses and stopped thinking about blowjobs. He climbed in bed next to Schuldig, laying his head on Schu's shoulder and throwing a leg over his thigh.

This was what he'd really tied Schuldig up for: an extended snuggle. He settled in for a long, warm evening with the body beside him.

"What--no! You bastard!" Schuldig cried. "I'm going to die of blue balls, you son of a bitch, at least hump me for God's sake!"

"Now, Teddy," said Crawford, "do I really have to gag you, too?"

\---

Aya had to be in shock, or he never would have let Schuldig manhandle him. There he was, wrapped in Schuldig's coat, Schuldig's hands on his shoulders shoving him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Crawford asked.

"Farf's dead," said Schuldig shortly. He turned on Crawford. "Did you see that coming? _Did you?_"

"No--how--"

"Stupid, fucking stupid--" Aya drew a breath and lapsed to silence again, rocking himself.

"Get over here," Schuldig growled, sitting down next to Aya, arm around him. He pressed his face against Aya's neck obscenely.

"Is this really the time to be acting on your orgy fantasies?" Crawford asked.

"Fuck you, Brad," said Schuldig. "He's lost the telepathy he was borrowing from Farf--it's like he's blind. Hell, the way they were so wrapped around each other, it's probably like being _amputated_. It's like if I lost you."

Aya was starting to go limp, the more Schuldig leaned into him. They looked like they were going to slide off of the bed.

"I'm trying to keep him together," said Schuldig, "when I'm--it's not like I didn't have a link to him, you know. Fuck."

Crawford reluctantly sat down on Aya's other side, catching him as Schuldig's shoving pushed him over. He stroked Schuldig's hand on Aya's thigh and rested his chin on Aya's head, red hair tickling his throat. "I'm sorry," he said, wishing there was something else he could do.

Schuldig's response to the thought was, "Just keep doing that."

So Crawford held his telepath and his adopted psychotic kitten, stroking them both carefully, until Nagi came in and said, "Kritiker's dealing with the body," and Aya whimpered, and they had to rearrange themselves to let Nagi in. Schuldig said, "Nagi, help me, he keeps trying to get out of his mind," and Nagi put his arms around Aya's waist and they lay curled around Aya on the bed until Crawford's arm, cradling Aya's head, fell asleep, but damned if he was going to move.

Crawford thought it was unexpectedly one of the worst nights he'd ever survived, and Schuldig said, "You can shut up about your muscle cramps, Brad."

Crawford said, "That's not what I meant," and then bit his tongue, because Schuldig knew. Of course, Schuldig knew. Schuldig wanted him to be the anchor, though, to be the one who wasn't falling to pieces. He could do that.

He centered himself, made himself be calm, and held on.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1051826.html>.


End file.
